Sheryl Rainsworth
Sheryl Rainsworth (シェリル＝レインズワース, Sheriru Reinzuwāsu,'' sometimes also romanized as 'Cheryl Rainsworth) is the current Duchess of the Rainsworth Dukedom, and legal guardian of grand-daughter, Sharon Rainsworth. Sheryl's daughter, Shelly Rainsworth died whilst Oz Vessalius was still trapped in the Abyss after his Coming of Age Ceremony - having succumbed to an unknown sickness due to her weak constitution. Sheryl has a Legal Contract with the Rainsworths' Black Winged Chain, Owl; the Contract having been intact for at least a decade. Briefly it had been thought that Sheryl's Contract with Owl had been nullified because of the apparent destruction of the Rainsworths' Key to the Abyss, however Rufus Barma had destroyed the Barmas' Key to the Abyss and had only used Sheryl's Key to stop the flow of Abyssal power between Owl and Sheryl so that she wasn't in danger of immediate execution by the Baskervilles. Sheryl has also been known to be life-long friends with Rufus, brought on by Rufus' love for Sheryl and dedication to keep her safe. Rufus had risked everything to protect Sheryl; attacking her with Dodo and stealing back the Barma Key and passing it off as the Rainsworth Key as part of his ruse against the Baskervilles. Sheryl has since recovered from the attack and regained full control of her Contract with Owl, currently preparing for battle against the Baskervilles. After the battle when she and the other dukes are tried as guilty and loose their political power, Gil narrates that she often visited Rufus' grave after he had died. Description Appearance Sheryl Rainsworth appears as a wheelchair-bound elderly woman in her mid to late sixties with graying caramel-colored hair and small, squinty eyes. Sheryl's hair is tied back using a series of ribbons tied in a bow, having her bangs pulled back, trailing over the sides of her face and being tied with the rest of her hair at the back of her head. Sheryl most commonly wore a dark business vest underneath a floral-style overcoat which ended in black cuffs, a flowing dress and occasionally a shall tipped with a lining of fringe. Sheryl also wears earrings, which double as her Key to the Abyss which appear to have been pearl earrings embroidered with a thin drop-shaped piece of metal dangling down. Personality Sheryl's personality is cheerful at most times, often teasing those around her during their conversations. Sheryl has displayed great amounts of loyalty and bravery, as well as raw power. This type of raw power has earned Sheryl great amounts of respect and fear from those around her. One of Sheryl's main priorities also seems to be upholding the reputation of the Rainsworth family, often reminding Sharon that Rainsworths do their best to be cheerful, delicate and beautiful no matter what the circumstances are. Sheryl also has displayed that she's very concerned about the well being of her family, taking serious action when she discovered that Sharon had been kidnapped. Sheryl often acts very maternal towards other characters, focusing her care on Oz the B-Rabbit occasionally, and especially Reim Lunettes, whom she allowed to stay with her and her family for two whole years because he was afraid to return to Rufus after he'd failed his master's request. Sheryl also seems to be a fan of the character 'Jyanta', a trait she shares with Echo and Lottie, as she has been shown to own some figurines of Jyanta as well as a small Jyanta charm. Sheryl's preferred weapon is her harisen, which she wields right-handed, having a less complex design than Rufus' fan and a Jyanta charm tied around its handle with a ribbon. Powers and Abilities *'''Chain Owl- Sheryl controls Owl which she contracted with Legally after Glen Baskerville's Soul was sealed. Though Owl, Sheryl can create ties to people which will lead someone directly to them at any given moment. *Sheryl has displayed that she has phenomenal strength, being able to embed her harisen in a stone pillar. (See Trivia) Quotes To Reim Lunettes *''"Oh dear I thought we might finally be able to begin the conference now that I'm better, but... there seems to be quite the spot of trouble now, hmm..."'' To Rufus Barma *''"Fu fu fu fu! They seem to be having fun." (About Oscar and Reim)'' *''"It would seem that you've been a bad boy, hmm...?"'' *''"You have been bullying a child of my house... you naughty lad!"'' *''"My, my, my, my even after I have told you time and again that I will not stand for you creating illusions of me... Has your brain stopped maturing along with your body due to your contract, I wonder...? Hmm, Ru-kun?"'' *''"Just what exactly are you planning, Ruf?"'' *''"Do you remember, Ru-kun, the promise we made... all those years ago? Even if our outlooks should come to differ... the Rainsworth and Barma houses... would carry out the duties of the Four Great Dukedoms to prevent an event like the Tragedy of Sablier from happening ever again."'' *''"If the threat of conspiracy loomed, I should hope that we'd discuss it thoroughly together."'' To Oscar Vessalius *''"You are five minutes late, Duke Vessalius."'' To Xerxes Break *''"That family is no more. It was likely the doing of aristocrats hostile to the Sinclair house. The eldest daughter of the Sinclair family was murdered by an unknown hand... and in her grief, the youngest daughter fell to becoming an Illegal Contractor. She sacrificed members of her house to her Chain... and is said to have been dragged into the Abyss in her final moments."'' *''"You treat her like a child, Xerx-kun." (About Sharon)'' *''"Daughter? I think you look more like an older brother who can't bear to be separated from his little sister!" (About Sharon)'' *''"You tell her about your eyes soon, you hear? She... will be all right." (About Sharon)'' To Sharon Rainsworth *''"Seeing the same things doesn't necessarily mean walking together. Sometimes, people can follow different paths and yet still meet."'' *''"Oh no, that really sounded like the lecture of an old lady!"'' To Sharon Rainsworth and Xerxes Break *''"Forgive me, both of you... because of my negligence... Ru-kun stole the Key to the Abyss belonging to the Rainsworth house."'' Gallery Sheryl Profile.jpg Evidence Sheryl.jpg cheryl123.jpg|Sheryl tells Kevin Legnard about the extinction of the Sinclair family (Anime) Chap42.jpg Young Cheryl.jpg|A Younger Sheryl receives a gift from Rufus Barma to symbolize their promise to one another. Sheryl -10yrs.jpg|Sheryl, 10-15 years younger Cheryl's Key.jpg|Rufus gives Sheryl his Key to the Abyss cutee4.jpg cheryl3.jpg cherylllll.jpg|The Baskervilles arrive at Pandora Cheryl1.jpg|Rufus attacks Sheryl with Dodo Ch85 Sheryl Rufus.jpg Ch86 Sheryl Rufus.jpg Ch86 Sheryl Break.jpg 86-1.jpg|Sheryl's Key to the Abyss, which she gave to Rufus to protect Sheryl.jpg|Sheryl announces her marriage to Rufus and Calum Lunettes Rufus + Sheryl.jpg|Rufus and Sheryl argue Owl Break Reim Sheryl Sharon.png|Sheryl arriving in Sablier on Owl alongside Reim Lunettes, Sharon Rainsworth and Break Owl.jpg Coverinside p2.png Opening - oz rufus cheryl elliot.png|Sheryl's appearance with Rufus in opening theme of anime Opening - so long 3.png|Sheryl's appearance with other characters (From left to right: Rufus, Sheryl, Leo, Elliot Nightray, The General, Lottie, Noise, Reim, Fang, Ada Vessalius, Dinah, Oscar Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Xai Vessalius, Echo & Vincent Nightray) in the opening theme of the anime Appearances Trivia *The name Sheryl means "chérie" ("darling") in French. *When Sheryl threw her harisen between Oz and Rufus in Retrace XXXII: Snow Dome, it was left unknown as to whether or not she had used the concentrated power of Owl or not - as the harisen (implements made of paper) was embedded in a stone pillar. Despite this, the black feathers that appear when the power of the Black Winged Chains are used, seemed to be absent. *Although never being formally introduced in the anime, Sheryl did make several cameo appearances. *It is unknown who Sheryl had Shelly with and it is also unknown whether they were of respectable lineage (although it is assumed that they would've been because of the standards of the Rainsworths) and whether or not they're still alive. *Sheryl is the only mother figure in Pandora Hearts left alive, as Lacie, Shelly Rainsworth, Sara Vessalius, Rachel Cecile, Bernice Nightray, Phillipe's Mother, Leo's Mother and Dalia Garland's mother all met rather gruesome fates. *Sheryl's using wheelchair estimated with type 'Lightweight wheelchair' and with model like a New Zealand-wheelchair which made in 1900s. Navigation Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Duchess Category:Female Category:Legal Contractors Category:Human